The Mirror
by LunnVic
Summary: Angst de Lavi. Simplemente º


_En realidad, no sé cómo clasificar esto XD. Quería hacer un Lucky, pero me daba la sensación que el sexo duro, violaciones y demases estaban demasiado vistos en esta pareja o, quién sabe, quizá es que he leído poco._

_Son sólo un puñado de rayadas en torno a estos dos pero, bueno, espero que os guste ^^_

**The Mirror.**

Un espejo no refleja lo que queremos ver. Me refiero a un espejo normal y corriente. No me refiero a uno de esos espejos de fantasía en los cuales una maléfica bruja charla con su "espejito mágico", planeando acciones tan malvadas como ella misma. Simplemente, no creo esas historias. Los espejos mágicos no existen. La gente malvada… puede ser que tampoco. Alguien malvado no elige ser un villano. Alguien bueno tampoco elige ser un héroe. Un camino u otro vienen a ti. Y, al final, ni siquiera sabes si eres un héroe o un villano.

Un espejo puede reflejar unos ojos dorados, porque existen. También un único iris verde, porque existe. Pero un espejo no puede reflejar una habitación vacía cuando ambos estamos en frente suyo, por mucho que los años pasen y pasen y nadie se fije en nosotros.

No existimos. En realidad, no existimos. Soy un bookman, ¡nadie debería siquiera conocer mi oficio! Nadie debería siquiera darse cuenta de que pasé por su lado, o le sonreí, o apunté su acción en una agenda raída. No recuerdo mi nombre. No recuerdo mi verdadero carácter, si era así de sociable, o si me obligué a serlo. Cuando el viejo muera, yo obtendré su título y, cuando yo muera, mi aprendiz lo tomará de mí. Todos somos uno sólo, y dudo que ninguno de todos nosotros, a lo largo de los siglos, se haya resistido tan fuertemente al amor. Cuando muera, me convertiré en una larga cadena de rostros olvidados llevando un mismo calificativo. Sin embargo, aunque yo desaparezca entre hileras e hileras de información, tú seguirás aquí. Porque sólo en esta parte de la historia, la que yo recojo, apareces.

Eres igual de absurdo que yo. Soy reemplazable, y tú también. Si tú murieses, tu memoria se descompondría y se almacenaría en otro cuerpo. Otro humano condenado a despertar y servir a un Dios, condenando a su vez a la humanidad. ¿No es ilógico? Cuando mueras, renacerás en otra persona, sin recordar para nada tu existencia anterior. ¿No es igual que mi aprendiz tomando mi nombre? ¿Un cuerpo desconocido tomando tu alma?

¿Cuántas veces, Noah y Bookman, se habrán encontrado, a lo largo de los siglos? ¿Cuántas veces se habrá borrado de la historia estos encuentros? ¿Cuántas veces el mismo nombre se rindió al mismo pecado, una y otra… y otra… y otra vez?

¿De qué sirve el hecho de negar un corazón, unos sentimientos, si en cada generación y en cada guerra por la destrucción acabamos rompiendo esa promesa? De nada. No nos sirve de nada. Ni a ti, ni a mí. No eres sólo cuerpo por reencarnarte en Placer. No soy sólo un nombre sólo por escribir y aprender. No somos humanos, y no somos inmortales. Pero sentimos.

.

.

-Esto –dijo, agarrando mi chaqueta fuertemente entre sus dedos-, no significa nada.

Lo miré. Esperé un ataque de rabia, quizá furia, por su parte; pero no ocurrió. Simplemente colocó refinadamente la prenda sobre una de las sillas de la estancia. La insignia de una Iglesia en la que no creía brillaba, resplandeciente, como si supiera que era el centro de atención.

Fue él quién me miró entonces.

-¿Qué estás mirando? Tú también has estado mintiendo.

Desvié la vista de sus ojos dorados, mirando en rededor. Una habitación lujosa en color crema, remaches de oro y plata, colchón color salmón. Vidrieras de cristal diáfano que se extendían por toda una pared. Éste era el mundo donde su alma vivía, muy diferente a las alcantarillas a las que estaba acostumbrado mi nombre.

-Me he posicionado –susurré.

Él suspiró largamente.

-No importa los uniformes que te hagan vestir. Bajo el uniforme, no eres un Exorcista. Recuérdalo, podemos seguir simplemente con esa premisa.

Sonreí tristemente:

-Soy un Exorcista, Tiky. Fuera y dentro de tu habitación, lo sigo siendo. Soy compatible con la Inocencia, he luchado contra ti. Sé tu historia desde el momento en que fuiste creado. Y quiero seguir viviendo en este mundo, que es el que vas a destruir.

.

.

Al fin y al cabo, no es el peor pecado de un Bookman el aprender a amar, ni siquiera el anhelar ser amado con la misma intensidad. Porque eso ya había pasado, y muchas veces, a lo largo de nuestra historia. Ni siquiera el elegir un bando.

El peor pecado, entre todos, era el apreciar la vida. Amar la vida, ansiar la vida. Querer recorrer todas las edades que están por venir y que han pasado. El peor pecado es crecer.

.

.

-Quiero vivir. Y quiero vivir hasta que me llegue la hora.

-Puedo llevarte conmigo, Lavi.

Bufé, intentando controlarme mientras avanzaba hacia él. Recogí la chaqueta con mis manos, intentando además no mirarlo fijamente.

-No me puedes garantizar nada. Tu Dios promete armas a los Exorcistas y un mundo nuevo a vosotros, los Noah. Pero no me da nada a mí.

-¿Es eso egoísmo?

Volví a sonreír. Era un buen comodín para una despedida.

-Lo es. Prefiero luchar por la vida, y perderme en el camino; a sentarme y esperar que tú y los tuyos acabéis con todo. Para que luego, quizás, ni tu Dios venga a por ti.

Sentí sus manos en mis hombros. Tuve que mirarlo. Mirarlo a aquellos ojos inhumanos, tan surrealistas como los últimos días, semanas, meses. Él también me miró. Lentamente, pasó uno de sus dedos por encima de la tela de mi parche.

-Pensé que sólo por esto te quedarías –susurró, deslizando su mano por mi mejilla.

No hablaba de Amor. No hablaba de deseo. Hablaba de mis propios secretos. Secretos que para él eran meros pasatiempos.

Entonces, sus pupilas estrechas se clavaron en mis labios, y pronto los suyos se unieron también. El orgullo nos impidió extender aquello mucho más. Iba a luchar. Luchar por mi vida, no por mi amor.

Y salí de la habitación.

.

.

Tres años después, el mundo acabó.

Mientras todo iba desquebrajándose y lanzándose al vacío, yo miraba todo a ras del suelo. Había perdido, pero ahora lo veía todo desde otra perspectiva. Quizá no debía haber luchado por mi vida porque, al fin y al cabo, a lo mejor hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho, mi límite de tiempo se habría parado aquí.

Sin embargo, había salvado hasta ese momento las vidas de los que habían reservado sitio en un corazón supuestamente inexistente. Y había sabido en todo momento que él había estado bien.

Y, aunque él vino por última vez a tenderme la mano, la rechacé tras toda una noche junto a él. Que era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar en la Otra Vida.

Y eso si el Otro Lado existía, claro.


End file.
